Love In The Time Of Deception
by BePassionate24
Summary: A Stefan/Rebekah One-Shot. My take on what we didn't see in "The End Of The Affair" (3x03) Set in Chicago, 1920's.After Rebekah waited for Stefan. But, before Klaus daggered her. So, What would have happened if Stefan was actually captured by Klaus and then freed by an unlikely source...Would Stefan& Rebekah have been reunited and lived out their lives together? A/U.


**A/N: Hey guys! So this is just a little One-Shot that I created & this is my take on what could have happened, or what should have happened in the 3x03 episode of TVD between Stefan/Rebekah.**

**I've never done one-shot's before and I've never written anything that is strictly Rebekah& Stefan related. Anyway's If I get enough people liking this. I might continue it. **

**This is loosely based off of Season 3. "The End of The Affair" Episode in the 1920's flashback. In the scene when Rebekah was waiting for Stefan and before Klaus daggers her. **

**Also, Everyone is a vampire in this one shot! :) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Love In The Time Of Deception (A Stebekah-One-Shot)**

**Rebekah's P.O.V.**

I remember it all, the way his lips tasted against mine. The way he spoke my name in the smoke filled air as they watched us dance. I can't shake the feeling that something bad has happened to him as I stand by the car, my heart sinking every minute that he's not beside me. I can't ask Nick where he's at. I can't explain to Niklaus, my brother. How much I love Stefan Salvatore in the short time that we had spent together.

But, all I can do is stand here and wait. I could stand here all night under the brightly lit Chicago skyline. I could stand and wait for him and hope that he will come. I watch as my brother gives me a weary smile, he's angry at me for not moving in the last few minutes, for not hurrying up and taking his advice. To leave. To forget all about Stefan..My one true love and to start a new life someplace else.

"He's not coming Rebekah! We need to go!" Nick yells at me, straight in my face as the tears begin to well up and my heart beings to shrivel at the thought of what he did to him.

"Where is he? He told me to wait here! He told me that he would show up!" I scream, my hands clutched into fists as I think about him and our last time together, about the woman that we fed on, about the words and promises that we had spoken and the intimate dancing that we did.

I can still taste the blood of our victim on my lips, I can still smell the scent of Stefan around me and all I want to do is run. But, I can't because of Nick. Because, he threatened me, told me that I have to choose between him and the man that I don't want to leave behind.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

My head's pounding, I can feel the burning of the vervain on my hands and skin and it takes a while for me to adjust my eyes. But, when I do. I realize where I'm at, in a warehouse tied down and threatened by Klaus. His words ringing in my ears, making it clear that I am never to see his sister again. The beautiful blonde girl that had stolen my heart, Rebekah. Since the first time our hands touched against a champagne glass and our eyes met, I've known that I don't want to live the rest of eternity without her.

I try hard to free myself, gritting my teeth together as I undo the ropes. And, I nearly succeed. But, I stop when I see a shadow in the darkened room, hear a sniffling voice and I close my eyes tightly. They've come back to put an end to me. Klaus has come back to kill me because, he knows I love his sister and a part of me thinks that me falling for Rebekah in this era of the 1920's is just a ploy for Klaus to see that I have a weakness, that I'm not the strong and evil ripper that he wants me to be.

But, I hear a small whimper, a familiar sound of clicking high heels and then I see her dark brown short hair, flash in front of my green eyes.

"Katherine? What are you doing here? How did you find me?" I ask, my voice is raw and my skin is crawling for blood. I haven't fed from a human in less than a few hours and I feel like every part of me is starting to fall apart without the fresh taste of it in my body, running down my throat.

"We need to get you out of here! Now, The blonde..Klaus's sister is waiting for you and I overheard him tell her that you're not showing up, that he put you in a warehouse somewhere...So, I searched...Well, more like compelled a few people to tell me the closest warehouse in this area." Katherine comments with a smirk as she looks at me and sighs before speaking again.

"Look, Stefan you and I have had our differences. But, maybe one day you can help me track down your brother...I love him, Stefan and I need him." She says, staring down at my hands and she takes a knife to cut the rope. I hear the vervain sizzle against her hands, and suddenly I'm set free.

But, soon I can hear her step back, grinning up at me with a smile and leaning towards me as she says "But, I'll always have a small part of my heart left for you." Katherine tells me, leaning into me and kissing my cheeks softly as we both turn towards the sound of the warehouse door opening. Before I can take a glance at whose standing there and tell her that she needs to go. Katherine pulls me by the arm and we both disappear out of the room in flash through a broken window.

We hit the ground hard as she lifts herself up and she recovers quickly with a huge smile." Now, I suggest you go change before you leave. I mean, you can't go after Rebekah looking like that." Katherine says pointing to my blood stained suit.

"Thank you, Katherine. I don't know how to repay you." I tell her, smiling widely as she gives me a bashful smile and sighs.

"You will one day, Stefan. We'll meet again. One day, I'm sure of it." Katherine says as I close my eyes and open them again, having a lingering feeling of her lips against mine and the light smell of her perfume still in the air around me...But, then I notice that Katherine's gone without another word and just her words left him my head..._We'll meet again...one day._

* * *

**Rebekah's P.O.V.**

I don't know why I'm here. Maybe it's because Nick told me that I have 24 hours to choose. To decide if I want to leave with him for the big apple or to stay with Stefan in Chicago. But, somehow I find myself in his apartment, it's quite and filled with books on every corner and it reminds me so much of Stefan that all I want to do is immerse myself in this one small apartment.

I wish I would have told him how much he meant to me before he just vanished. So, as I sit on his bed, flipping through his journals. I get lost in my thoughts of Stefan and I dancing at the nightclub at Gloria's.

My thoughts seem to carry me into a deep sleep and when I open my eyes an hour later. I'm met with his green gaze, his scent filling my nostrils and smiling face looking at me.

"Rebekah." He comments in a soft tone as he steps towards me, smiling widely and shrugging his jacket off that's covered in dust.

"Where have you been?" I ask in a demanding tone, watching as he lets out a laugh and locks his eyes on me, pulling me towards him with his arms.

I lean against him, my head on his shoulder as Stefan runs his hands through my blonde curly hair. "It's a long story. But, I'm here now." He says, watching as I lift my head up towards him and caress the side of his blood stained face.

"You're still wearing your dinner." I tell him, leaning into his ear as he lets out a laugh and holds me against his chest tighter, licking his lips when he says "I know, I thought I would share."

Stefan gently pulls my face up with his finger tips, kissing my lips softly. I feel lost in his kiss, in the after taste of blood on his tongue, it's euphoric almost. But, our reunion is quickly cut short when I remember the words that Klaus had spoken to me.

"We can't stay here. He'll find us." I comment, touching Stefan's face as he exhales deeply and lets me go. Placing his hands in his pockets and gazing up at me when he says.

"I know, that's why we need to run. I want you to runaway with me, we can start a new life together." Stefan tells me, watching as I lift my head up at him in shock and try to process what he's telling me. He wants to leave it all behind...my controlling brother, the windy city, just so that we can be together in the way that we both crave. Love struck, blood lusted, lovers on the run together with a onetime passionate romance that could last forever...


End file.
